It's Not That I Don't Love You
by Katsumi-Saito
Summary: Princess Serenity is forbidden to love anyone ever again, and the only was she can love again is to fulfill an old legend and die. Afraid to lose her,  Lord Endymion kidnaps and imprisons the princess to keep her alive.


Summary: Princess Serenity has chosen to fulfill her duty; hence she is forbidden to love anyone ever again, and the only was she can love him again is to fulfill an old legend and die. Afraid to lose her, the knight and high priest, Lord Endymion kidnaps and imprisons the princess to stop the legend from ever beginning.

It's not that I don't love you

Chapter 1: The Price

By: Katsumi_Saito

The clear night sky was embedded with twinkling stars that looked like diamonds while the moon faintly lit the night sky. The wind gently caressed everything that came across its path. The leaves rustled against the touch of the wind. The moment seemed to encapsulate the words calm and sere. However, a young man's heart and mind were far from it.

His silky short ebony hair moved along with the gust of the wind. He could feel its silk-like touch against his face which made his mind wonder to the image of his beloved princess, the beloved Princess Serenity, previously known as Usagi. He closed his eyes and pictured her long blond locks done in two pigtails, reminiscent of dumplings. He chuckled at the thought of it. He pictures her cream colored skin, ivory to the touch. Her hands clasped together, her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful cerulean eyes that reflected her deep love for the young man. Her long empire cut white dress gently floated along with her hair.

She was enclosed in an unearthly bright room. She sat on a luminous half bubble where beneath it water flowed like a fall, filling the room with water. A single file of cobble stones lined the center of the room, stopping a couple of feet short to the princess' throne.

A frown crept upon his lips as he felt his heart break upon remembering what his beloved must endure for the sake of his planet and its people. He opened his eyes and saw the sun slowly rising from the east. As it rose, nature began to unleash its color to the world. The flowers slowly stood tall and opened up as the sun hit them. The leaves of the tress and the bushes sprung back to life. Birds started chirping and flying to greet the brand new day.

The young man stretched out his right pointing finger and a small bird landed upon it. He moved his hand closer to him; the bird didn't seem to mind as it sang its song. Oh how his princess would have squealed with utter excitement if she were present. She was always amazed at how creatures like the birds seemed to find the young man unintimidating and would fly right to his finger…

But that was all in the past; back when he was merely known as Mamoru Chiba, a graduate of medicine perusing studies in his field of specialization student and she as Usagi Tsukino, a graduating high school student.

Five and a half years ago, something had gone wrong after Metallia was defeated. Earth started to slowly die. Thunders hit the ground with tremendous force that it shattered the surface. The sky was covered in darkness, the sun hidden. Plants and vegetation slowly withered away and animals seemed not to die, but to simply disappear from the face of the Earth.

The once blue and green planet was slowly becoming a barren land. People were dying from famine and diseases brought about by the change. Mamoru felt hopeless for he knew that he was the prince of the Earth in his previous life and now, yet there was nothing he could do. The sailor soldiers, both the outers and the inners tried combing their powers in the hopes of helping the planet, but it was useless. It was Usagi who came up with the solution, but it would forever change her life, Mamoru's and everyone else close to her.

She used the Silver Crystal as an energy source for the planet. With the immense power the crystal had, it was able to recover. Vegetation and green started growing once again. The sun appeared, lighting up the world. The animals started returning, but this did not last long. The earth needed a constant energy source to sustain it.

She willingly gave up herself for the planet, dedicating her time, her energy, attention, mind and heart to the planet of her beloved. From then on, she focused all her energy into sustaining the Silver Crystal's power. She was no longer known as Usagi or the Princess of the Moon, but she was now known as Princess Serenity of Earth and the young man was no longer known as Mamoru or the Prince of earth, he was now known as Lord Endymion; high priest and the knight of the princess.

DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based on the anime _Magic Knight Rayearth (_Mahou Kishi Rayearth). Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Magic Knight Rayearth Mahou Kishi Rayearth) is owned by CLAMP.

Notes: I know that I have an uncompleted story and an overdue chapter, but I promise to upload the next chapter of _Shallow Sleep_ within this month ^^ I'm so sorry for the delay…I just couldn't resist making this one ^^ Loved it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave a comment!

Katsumi Saito


End file.
